My Angel
by Bianca the crazy slytherin
Summary: "Tell the story of the angel," the little girl asked. "Once upon a time there was an angel." -sequel to The Experiment. Somewhat of a veela fic.
1. Chapter 1

My Angel

Summary –sequel to the experiment

"Tell the story of the angel," the little girl asked. "Once upon a time there was an angel."

…...

Okay so this is the sequel to the experiment. You can read this by itself if you would like but it might be confusing at

Idk how long this will be so bear with me if the chapters are incredibly short.

Also prepare for drama and perhaps a surprise ending

Happy reading and I do not own harry potter.

….

Chapter 1

"Tell us the story of the angel," the little girl asked.

"Once upon a time there was an angel."

…

(Three months after her revival…..so around January)

Draco walked into his room and had to immediately duck the shoe aimed at his head. It seemed that Hermione found out a certain side effect from her revival.

He was in trouble, happy but in trouble.

"You knew didn't you," she yelled throwing another shot at him.

"So," Draco smiled. "You found out."

Hermione stood their glaring at him. He knew she wasn't truly angry, she was just in shock.

He pondered whether he should have at least warned her but seriously it took her three months to figure it out.

"Come now love," he said going to her. "You can't seriously be angry. It's a good thing."

She glared t him and kicked him in the ankle. It bloody hurt but she was venting so he let it slide.

"You didn't think to mention this before" she trailed off.

"Not really," he replied. "I was too much in the moment..."

"This is serious Draco," she whined. "I'm three months bloody fucking pregnant."

Suddenly he swooped her up in his arms. This was great for him, he was really happy.

"I know it's wonderful," he told her. " I am so happy."

She got out of his reach and kicked him again. He just smiled, it was probably the hormones.

"Happy," she yelled. "We are still in school. We have no money. Have you even mentioned me to your parents?"

Draco continued to stare at his love with adoration.

He knew there would be problems in the near future but he knew they would overcome them. There was now a bigger thing than just them.

He'd done it, he had saved her and now he was going to have a child as proof to their love.

"Love," he said. "Calm down, now sit."

He pointed at a chair of to the side, she just glared at him.

'So she is going to be like this' he thought.

Then he smirked.

Light bulb.

….

How could he be so calm at such gigantic news?

How could he not be freaking out?

Why is he smirking?

Were all thoughts rushing through the intelligent mind of Hermione Granger?

Boy did she want to wipe that smirk off his face, and she would have if he hadn't suddenly jumped at her, threw her over his shoulder and walked her over to their bed.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" she yelled.

"Calm down, you wouldn't want to stress our child!" he yelled.

She glared at him

"How can you be so calm about this," she sighed.

He smiled.

This was going to be quite the year.

…..

So this is more like a prologue but the chapters should be longer than this.

I am sorry it's been like a month since I have updated. It's been hectic.

Enjoy, review or don't just don't tell me you hate it. I appreciate those who like it, those of you who hate it I don't need to know.

Buh bye now


	2. Chapter 2

Harry potter does not belong to me

Chapter 2

"There was a man who was always quite rude to the angel but they ended falling in love. It all started…"

Month five

He was nervous, she could feel it. He shook as he wrote the letter that would determine his standing with his family.

She was nervous too. When Lucius heard about him leaving Astoria for Hermione, he made it clear that he was no longer his son. Luckily he had already inherited the family business and several large Malfoy and Black fortunes. They were set for life. The only thing missing was his father's approval.

He didn't want to inform his father of the news but Hermione convinced him. He knew it would be worse if he heard from someone else. Still, hearing it from Draco wouldn't lessen the blow enough.

"You know we can still avoid this," he told Hermione who was sitting next to him.

She sighed and looked him in the eye.

"No we cannot," she told him. "This is something we have to do and you know it. We aren't going to be able to hide this for much longer, rumors have already started blooming."

That was true but that didn't mean it made Draco want to reveal his secret. Not that he was ashamed, he was bloody proud that he was able to create life. Especially with someone so amazing likes Hermione.

He might have been very happy but his father wouldn't be. His father would be quite the opposite, spitting out nonsense of blood purity and slytherin pride.

"Just imagine the fit your father would throw if he heard it from someone else," Hermione explained. "Plus, it makes me feel as if you are ashamed to be having children with a muggle born."

"No," he suddenly exclaimed. "Love doesn't ever think like that, I could never feel more pride then I do now."

He dropped the quill and pulled her onto his lap.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me," he said kissing her. "I would never, could never, be ashamed at you."

Hermione smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I know that," she said. "But you still need to send that letter."

He looked at her for what seemed to be ages but he knew she was right. She always was.

Ten minutes later he was tying the note to his eagle owl.

"To Malfoy manor," he told the beast.

He spread his magnificent wings and soared through the night leaving two weary teenagers in his wake.

"Are you sure this was the right thing to do," Draco asked Hermione.

"Yes I believe it was," she told him. "Now let's get to bed."

He smirked.

"Don't you think I deserve a reward for my bravery?"

She chuckled and both lay down to …..Sleep.

….

The sisters were sitting in the slytherin common room chatting. Well more like Tori was complaining and Daphne was the poor girl forced to listen.

"My poor Draco," Astoria Greengrass whined to her sister Daphne.

Daphne just looked at the angry girl.

"Stuck with that awful know-it-all bitch. I just know she put some sort of spell on him or fed him some potion," Astoria cried. "Why else in the world would he even think of looking at that ugly whore?"

Daphne rolled her eyes; she knew that Tori were wrong. Everyone with half decent vision could see that Granger and Malfoy were in the deepest love Hogwarts had ever seen.

Astoria was blinded by jealousy. She was starting to grate on many people's nerves.

"Tori," Daphne said. "Just give up, they are in love, he doesn't love you. Give up."

Astoria huffed.

"Do not be daft Daphne," Astoria replied. "He doesn't love her; he is under the effects of a potion. Why else would he leave her for me?"

"Perhaps because she is kind and sweet," Daphne told her. "And doesn't act like a…"

"Be quiet," Tori yelled. "Fine, I know he isn't on a potion. But he can't really love her."

Daphne sighed in frustration. Deer Salazar , couldn't this girl figure out she wasn't wanted.

"Merlin Astoria," she huffed. "Why can't you get it through your thick head that he doesn't have feeling for you? He never did."

Astoria suddenly jumped up startling Daphne.

She looked quite mad standing on the plush green carpet, with the flames of the roaring fire illuminating her insane features.

"He did love me," she yelled. "And I can get him back. I know Draco, he likes beauty. Granger is a hideous thing who has recently seemed to be gaining weight, that fat cow. Draco will leave her and when he does I will be right here to become the right full Lady Malfoy."

Daphne looked at her crazed sister. Even though they were blood she could barely stand the conceited personality of her younger sister. Astoria was always doing horrible things. She was a little brat and Daphne was secretly happy she hadn't gotten Draco.

"I doubt that Tori," she told her sister. "They are in love, nothing can separate them, and before you go off on some insane lecture about how your feminine charms can get him back I am going to go to bed."

With that she took off leaving and angry blonde girl behind.

Astoria fell into the couch behind her and clawed at the forest green cushions.

"In love are they," she told herself. "Cant be separated can they."

She sounded deranged and looked dangerous as she glared at the cherry wood coffee table.

Suddenly an idea struck her.

The only way to get her Draco back would be to rid them of that nuisance he called his girlfriend.

Luckily for Astoria she was very good at hurting people.

They would never see it coming.

…..

Draco was staring out into the starry sky on the balcony of his head boy room.

He had woken up from a nightmare an hour earlier. Only he couldn't remember what was in it.

All he knew was something big was coming and he had to do everything in his power to protect his forming family.

He looked inside to see the love of his life and mother of his child sleeping soundly on his bed. He would never let anything hurt them.

Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Not the owner of Harry Potter

I'm going to say this now

Beware

…..

"The Angel and the man, the devil, they didn't realize each other's feelings. That almost killed them both."

Chapter 3

Month six

Draco stared at the letter in his hand… or more like the remainders of a howler.

His father had finally replied and it was not pretty. He was beyond angry that Draco had the gall to "impregnate that filthy mudblood whore". Draco just rolled his eyes.

His father didn't control him, he was his own master.

Bloody hell.

It had been a long day for him and Hermione. First of all Astoria announced to the dining hall that he had left her because he knocked up the gryffinwhore.

Now people were calling Hermione a whore, it was obvious she was pregnant and people had been making nasty rumors since Tories' announcement.

The howler from his father not too long after had made the day even worse.

He thought that it couldn't get shoddier. He was wrong. Now they were at the infirmary because Hermione was having early contractions.

It really was not the greatest of days.

…..

"Well right now there is nothing we can do but hope for the best," the healer told them.

"What do you mean nothing," he yelled. "She is three months early. That isn't normal. I….. That's my child. That is my love."

They told him that she had gone into an early labor. Bloody hell, three ruddy months early and they had yet to do a thing to help her. They said to wait and hope that they could find something.

After hours of waiting and testing and yet they had not done a single fucking thing. They were 'hoping for the best'.

Hoping was doing shit.

He was so angry and the healers seemed to be annoyed.

"I suggest you go for a walk ," the healer told him. "We will call you if there are any changes."

Before he could argue he was locked out.

"Bloody hell," he cursed.

Worst day ever.

….

Hours earlier

"You are sure you don't want to talk about it," Hermione asked Draco.

Since the howler he had been a bit moody. Hermione constantly trying to cheer him up.

So far nothing had worked.

They were on their way to great hall for a nice dinner.

Hermione was getting quite big and today it was starting to hinder her. She was waddling to most places.

Right now she had just waddled in the sunny sky lit great hall.

"Ooh," she suddenly whined.

"Are you okay," he asked her, steadying her shaky form.

These little episodes had been happening all day and it was starting to make him nervous.

"Yes," she told him. "Yes, I will be fine."

They entered the great hall and quickly all eyes were on them. Something was up.

All at once voices started murmuring.

"Slut," one girl shouted.

"Poor Astoria," another said.

"What a whore that Granger is."

"Do you think she'd do it with me?"

"I wonder how well she fucks to be able to tie down Malfoy."

"It won't last, she is a mudblood."

"Malfoy is doing such honorable thing even if it is with that whore."

Draco couldn't believe his ears, what was going on? He turned to look at Hermione to see her looking a bit put down.

No, she looked sad.

No, no one could make her sad. She was meant to always be happy.

This wouldn't do. He suddenly rushed to Blaise and Luna.

"Why is everyone talking all this bull shit!?" he all but screamed at his friends.

"Astoria let it slip," Blaise started. "That you left her for 'that fat cow Granger' does not worry only slytherin and a hand full of Ravenclaws believe it."

Draco sighed.

"Hell," Draco hissed.

This couldn't be happening. She was supposed to be relaxed and happy. She was expecting to bring their first child into the world.

This wasn't how he wanted her first pregnancy to go. Not at all.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder instantly calming him down.

"Calm down love," Hermione told him in a soothing voice. "I can take it. I can take anything as long as you're here"

She looked him in the eye and at that moment Draco felt happy. Draco felt the love and want to protect this woman and the child growing within her. He looked at her and he felt at home. Even in the loud and hateful great hall all he could think of was her.

She sighed in pain.

That worried him, the pained expressions she kept making.

The skylight turned from sunshine to scary storms. It wasn't going to be a good day.

"Ooh," Hermione moaned.

"Is everything alright, Mione," Luna asked her friend. "You seem somewhat pale and I don't see any color sucking tinties."

Draco sucked in a breath, she did look pale. He was starting to get highly nervous. What was wrong?

"I am fine Luna," she said.

Draco new this was a lie.

"Come love," he told her. "I am taking you to our room, you need rest."

She nodded and they headed out the door.

….

Astoria was pissed. That bitch didn't deserve what she had and she would take eventually.

Seeing them look so in love today just made her want to do it sooner. Preferably before their mutant half-blood bastard was born.

…..

"Something is wrong Draco," Hermione whined.

On their walk back to the dorms Hermione suddenly gasped in pain and fell to her knees.

Draco's heart fell to his stomach.

It was quiet and cold in the abandoned corridor. The walls seemed to be closing in on them.

Draco Malfoy was scared. He couldn't bear to see her like this. He couldn't fathom the thought that the love of his life and their baby were in deep trouble. It was terrifying

"Draco help me," she pleaded.

Those three simple words seemed to snap him out of his funk.

"Don't worry love," he said picking her up. "You will be okay."

"Hurry Draco," she whined. "Its hurts."

She passed out in his arms.

"Its okay Hermione," he pleaded. "Wake up. It's okay."

He felt a sudden wetness and was terrified to find blood seeping out of her legs.

Tears started to escape on to his face. This couldn't happen.

"It will be okay. I promise."

He couldn't lose them, he barely got them

….

*present time*

He decided to go ahead and listen to the healers and was now wandering the castle. Although it wasn't deterring his fears.

"What could possibly be wrong," he whined. "She had been doing everything right. Could it be stress? Was it my fault?"

Worry coursed through his veins and guild seeped into his bones at the thought of this being his fault.

"We have been doing everything right!" he yelled at no one. "She doesn't deserve this!

She deserved to be happy , not hurting.

He sank to the floor.

There was a sudden sound of movement.

"Yes she does," a sudden voice drawled.

Draco turned to look at the holder of the sickly sweet voice. He stood up.

"She is a mudblood, that's wrong enough. Perhaps she finally realized what a whore she really is and the embarrassment is eating her alive. Her and that filthy thing she calls a child."

He wished he could curse this bitch with no consequences.

"Hello Astoria," he growled.

She rolled her baby blue eyes and batted her long blonde eyelashes.

"It's not too late Draco," she said stepping closer to him. "I can still forgive you. Just leave her."

Draco rolled his eyes. This again.

"Go away Tori," he warned. "I have already told you that we are happy. You are lucky that I haven't retaliated against the stress you put on her in during dinner."

Astoria grimaced.

"If only I had added more," she smirked. "The perhaps she would be dead."

It took all his might not to curse her then and there.

"Get the fuck away from me Greengrass," he hissed.

She did the opposite and came closer to him.

"Oh come now Draco," she said in a seductive tone. "You do not want to be tied down with a child. It isn't too late to get out. I can give you so much more, I am so much more."

She leaned onto him.

Draco pushed her away.

The audacity of the girl, the audacity of her words. She was the vilest creature Draco could have ever met.

"Leave Greengrass," he said. "You are nothing and I will never love you. You are a foul good for nothing slut."

She growled.

"I am better then the disgusting creature you impregnated," she yelled and stormed off.

Draco rolled his eyes and headed back to Hermione.

….


End file.
